Danmachi! WHY ME?
by Varonis Rihaveim
Summary: Damn you Zelrecth! of all poeple who exsist in all multiverse WHY MEEEEEEE? (I wish to tell you that this story is inspired by Re:Zero, Why Me?) #My FIRST time writing a story. English its not my native language.#
1. Prologue

I blinked. Once, twice, and then thrice and I kept on blinking as I stared at my surroundings, trying to comprehend what I saw and what in the name of Heaven was going on...

I'm in a street... In an open street where the sunlight directly shined and where the dry wind washed over me.

Which is strange considering I was supposed to be inside a building. An auditorium where I can watch a cosplay show, to be precise. As a matter of fact, I'm wearing a costume now, complete from the top to the bottom, along with the wig and contact lens.

So how the hell, when I entered that damn door, did I suddenly appear standing here?! Outside of the building and in the middle of a crowded market!

Wait a minute! This scene make me remember fanfic I read before where the protagonist send to Re:zero verse. Don't tell me!

NOOOOOOOO! Damn you Zelrecth! of all poeple who exsist in all multiverse WHY MEEEEEEE?


	2. Eugeo Status

Name : Eugeo

Race : Human

=Status=

•Strength : I 0

•Endurance : I 0

•Dexterity : I 0

•Agility : I 0

•Magic : I 0

Development Status

•Will : D

(Give Resistance to any Mind Based Status)

=Skill=

«Incarnate System»

Use the power of will as a way to become faster and more powerful. It can be used to strengthen their skill and magic in battle. Passively increase growth according strength of will and greatly increase mind regeneration.

«Battle Healing»

Passively Heal the user and greatly increase stamina regeneration according to user level. Effect Double in battle.

=Magic=

«Elemental Sword Skill»

Non-chant Magic using combat movements as Preparation motion (Pre-Motion) for activation instead. As soon as the pre-motion recognises by user, the user weapon begins to glow in a colour specific Element user choose increasing strength and speed of movements. Can active without using Element.

«Armament Full Control Art»

Used to boost the offensive power of a powerful weapon by linking with the true essence of the weapon. Armament Full Control Art may be used to tap into the parameters inherited from the base material, thus increasing the power of the weapon in the form of special abilities. The ability acquired through the ritual depends solely on how the caster pictures the released form of the weapon.

The ritual is divided into two phases, the «strengthening» and the «releasing» phases.

*The first phase of the «Armament Full Control Art», called the «strengthening» phase, is the partial awakening of the weapon's memories, which manifest as a new offensive ability for the weapon.

Chant :

"Enhance Armament!"

*The second phase of the ritual, called the «releasing» phase, is a command that releases all of the memories of the weapon, unleashing all of its rampant power. Memories unleashed with this phase become uncontrollable to the caster and might even engulf the caster himself.

Chant:

"Release recollection"


	3. Chapter 1

Ok. Calm down! First let check my condition. In Fanfic I read before the protagonist cosplayed as King Arthur from anime Fate/Prototype and after he sent to Re:zero verse he gained Sword, skill and appearance King Arthur, even though his Sword not from King Arthur Fate/Prototype but from King Arthuria from Fate/Stay Night.

First lets check my appearance in mirror from the store close to me. After I stood in front of mirror what I saw in front of me is not appearance my average look I have but a slender-looking boy with soft-looking flax-brown, slightly wavy hair, green eyes and a cream color skin, who wore a blue and gray uniform from North Centoria Imperial Sword Mastery Academy. No matter how I look it, it's Eugeo appearance from anime Sword Art Online : Alicization who I cosplaying. Now after I check my look lets check my toy sword, I draw my toy sword in toy sheath from my waist. After I check it its not the toy sword created by plastic but a real sword created from steel, Its appearance is pure white with inscribed blue rose at the center of its guard.

I really don't know how to describe my felling, in one way I really glad because I have become the character I have cosplayed even I don't yet checked if I too have his skill, in other way I really annoyed because someone sent me to another world without telling me anything. The only person I know who do this to me from several fanfic I read is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg from Type-Moon verse. That Troll Vampire is no doubt the culprit when it come to dimensional travel. DAMN YOU ZELRETCHHHHHHHHHH!

Now, after I checked my condition I checked my surrounding. No matter how you look it my surrounding is really cliche mediaval isekai theme, in far ahead I see a huge tower with more then twenty floor. After I see that huge tower a strong sense of relieve hit me. I really glad I end up in Orario city from anime Dungeon Ni Deai Wo Motomeru or Danmachi and don't end up in extreme world like Re:zero or another apocalypse state world. I don't know what I need to do if I end up in Re:zero verse, I don't think I can keep up my sanity if I have end up in that universe.

As far I Know Danmachi story takes place in the fictional city of Orario to when gods all came down seeking excitement, limiting their divine powers to perceive and experience the hardships that thrives on the lower world. Offering mortals to fight monsters assorted in an underground labyrinth known as Dungeon. Adventurers visit the dungeon to defeat monsters and take their crystal shards, which are used to craft magic items, among other treasures; however, they can also be exchanged for the world's currency. The people of Orario join groups called Familia, who serve a range of functions from dungeon crawling to crafting items. Each Familia is named after and serves a resident deity. In a fashion similar to role playing games, the adventurers are grouped into levels, increasing their levels and abilities according to their achievements.

Well no matter how much I think the best choice I have when in this city is to join Familia and become adventure. For now I need search place to sleep and eat first. After I checked again it seem someone who sent me to this world is kind enough to leave me with several coin like money, it Valis if I remember it correctly. As far as I remember when reading Danmachi the best place where I can sleep and eat now is The Hostess of Fertility.

After I ask several poeple where The Hostess of Fertility is now I stood in front it. The Hostess of Fertility is a well known pub in Orario. The owner Mia Grand opened the pub after she semi retired as an adventurer. The pub caters to citizens during the afternoon and adventurers during the night. Their menu and prices are changed between the two times. The Hostess of Fertility sits on a brick lined street. It is a two story building made of stone that has the depth of a neat inn. As it is located along the Western Main Street, it is usually filled with a lot of customers. The front entrance has a set of double doors with wood carvings decorating the frame. Carvings can be seen in various places on the front of the pub. The Hostess of Fertility sign can be seen on the left side of the entrance, as well as on an overhanging sign with a crossed fork and knife.

"Heloo, my name is Syr Flova it's first time I see you. It's first time for you to come Hostess of fertility?"

After I enter The Hostess a girl great me. She has bluish gray hair that she keeps tied with a small knot in a ponytail style. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and she has a light peachy colored smooth skin. She wears a white blouse and a leaf-colored knee-length long skirt. She also wears a slightly long half apron around her waist. She wears a pair of brown boots over black stockings.

"Ah, you can call me Eugeo yeah it's my first time came here. I just arrive at Orario today." I answer her question calmly. I give her Eugeo name, well I now have Eugeo body so I don't think it's problem calling my self Eugeo.

"Ah, by change you want to become Adventure?" Syr Asked me.

"Yeah, I intend to become Adventure but I still don't join Familia yet. I intend search god or goddess who want to receive me to join they Familia."

"it's that so. Oh right what you orders?"

"Ah right, just give me what you recomend."

"Alright. Please wait a moment"

After I give my order Syr resume his work and go receive another order from another costumer.

"Hey boy over there"

When I waiting for my order someone calling me from behind.

"You need something from me?"

The one who calling me is women who have fox sly face with light red hair and red eyes. She is dress up in tomboyish or male attire, mainly jeans and a shirt that show off her stomach. She tie her hair back in a simple pony-tail. If I remember correctly she is Loki, the goddess one of stronger Familia in Orario Loki Familia.

"What your name?"

"... You can call me Eugeo" in Danmachi it seem you can't lie to god, normaly calling my self Eugeo will including lying but it's not like I say my name Eugeo, I just how she can call me. And it's not I lying either I have Eugeo body so calling myself Eugeo is not lying either.

After I give her my name she smiling like a fox or worse Zelrecth when he is success prank someone.

"I'm Loki. I hear you talk with Syr over there. You just arrive in Orario today and searching Familia to join."

"Yes. It what I say"

"If that case will you join my Familia?"

"Eh?" Answer me Dumfounded.


	4. Chapter 2

I blinked. Once, twice, and then thrice and I kept on blinking as I stared at women in front of me, trying to comprehend what I hear ...

"Why?"

Yeah, why a Goddess from most prominent Familia want me who just met her just now to joint her Familia?

"If you ask why I offer someone I just meet to join my Familia lets just say a certain Troll Old Man came to me this morning" she say that while smiling like fox.

"Uh, oh." I really have bad felling when she say a certain "Troll Old Man". She's surely not talking about HIM don't she?

"He's want me to pay a favour I have to him. He want me to invite slender-looking boy with soft-looking flax-brown, slightly wavy hair, green eyes and a cream color skin, who wore a blue and gray clothes who will come to The Hostess of Fertility today"

Oh shit. 100% no doubt its HIM.

"Oh right, he want me to give you this letter"

With that said Loki give me a later. After I checked the latter full writing of number 0 and 1.

"Binary Number?" WTF! Why the hell that Troll Old Man give me latter full binary number, can him just write with normal language. Damn it I really hate to dechipering binary number. I read the letter After several minute I translate the letter to English.

_"Hello young man. If you wondering why the hell I write this letter with binary number? the answer is because I know you hate dechipering it of course"_

DAAAAAMMMMNNNN IIITTTTTTTTT! It HIM, (╬⓪益⓪) why don't I expect that the reason!

_"Okay young man now lets talk about your situation. Firstly, I sorry but you are DEAD!"_

Well I have felling that the case, but knowing it still shock nevertheless. But How?

_"If you want know how lets just say one of my mischeif gone wary. Because it's no doubt my fault and you already know it without I telling you. That's way I grant one of your dream to transport to another world. Y__orokobe shounen, kimi no negai wa youyaku kanau."_

_((╬ಠิ﹏ಠิ)) _This guy really pissed me off.

_"Secondly, about you body condition. You are now similar exsistence as a Demi-Sarvant, your soul now merge with young Eugeo and in time you will gained memory, felling and skill young Eugeo have and it will surely causing you identity crisis in the future. And I will surely watch it while eating popcorn, so do your best. That all I want to say, Enjoy your second life young boy. Sincerely __Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg"_

"FUCK YOU ZELRECTH!" (凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

"Hahahaha, to become His victim you have my condolences" Laughing Loki beside me.

"How do you HIM?"

"I'm Trickster God, so of course I know someone as HIM. Well most of God and Goddesss know Him though, He is respected by us as long you dont become target one of his prank" Loki answer.

"Oh"

"So, what you do? are you joint my Familia?" ask Loki.

"Haaaaah ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ , I will joint your Familia. Its the best choice I have after all"

"Alright. Lets go to Twilight Manor to give you a Falna"

"Okay"

* * *

"So this is Twilight Manor of Loki Familia?" In front of me is The Twilight Manor it can be described to be huge structure built on a small area of land. Multiple tall towers overlap and support each other, with the middle tower being the tallest.

"Oi, lets go inside" yelled Loki. I go inside to Twilight Manor but the manor felling to quite from what I remember from Anime.

"Where another member?" I asking Loki.

"They are go diving to dungeon yesterday. They will come back in 3-4 weeks"

We walk until we are in front room. Most likely Loki work room.

"Go Inside and let go of your clothes"

"You wont sexual harassment me do you?" As far as I remember Loki is a Pervert.

"I will if you are girl" Loki said while smiling like a pervert.

"Stop smiling like a pervert old man. It crepping me" I took several step behind.

"Stop complain and just go inside already"

"Haaaah, Okay"

* * *

Name : Eugeo

Race : Human

=Status=

•Strength : I 0

•Endurance : I 0

•Dexterity : I 0

•Agility : I 0

•Magic : I 0

Development Status

•Will : D

(Give Resistance to any Mind Based Status)

=Skill=

«Incarnate System»

Use the power of will as a way to become faster and more powerful. It can be used to strengthen their skill and magic in battle. Passively increase growth according strength of will and greatly increase mind regeneration.

=Magic=

«Elemental Sword Skill»

Non-chant Magic using combat movements as Preparation motion (Pre-Motion) for activation instead. As soon as the pre-motion recognises by user, the user weapon begins to glow in a color specific Element user choose increasing strength and speed of movements. Can active without using Element.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shout Loki.

"What Happen?"

"What with this absurd Status" Say Loki while give me info the status.

"It's not normal I assume?" I ask loki curiously.

"No. Normally Development status just can be gained when you level up, and normaly Human race will never have magic first time expect you blessed by spirit. And about your skill and magic, its my first time hearing about skill like yours and magic who uses combat movement instead a chant"

"So?"

"If another God or Goddess know your skill your life will be in great trouble"

"Fuck. I don't have choice expect to keep my skill secret it's not it?"

"Yeah"

"So when can I going to dungeon?"

"You can go after you register to guild, but before that you need a weapon and an armor"

"I already have my own weapon and I don't think I need an armor for now, it will hinder my movement"

"If you say so. For now let's decide your room"

"As you wish Loki-sama"

* * *

Next day after I joint loki familia and go to guild to register as adventure I heading to dungeon. After I arrived in the First floor I meet several goblin and killing them really easy and go to next floor. Truthfully my body move like I have wield a sword for a long time, and I don't felling sick when I killing goblin. It's probably because they are a monster who don't have intelligent or I really hate a goblin bacause I read to much Goblin Slayer.

After I arrive in the next floor I try using [Elemental Sword Skill]. Not to far from monster I meet in this floor I take a motion to active one of Sword Skill [Rage Spike]. [Rage Spike] is A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. After I actived the sword skill Blue Rose illuminated with red color signify the Fire Element I chose with it magic and the monster died after receiving it with one strike. I rather shocked how I can active the sword skill in one try. It seem fusion of my soul with Eugeo soul already at the level where I can wield a sword and us sword skill as natural as Eugeo.

After I use the sword skill sudenly came a heavy felling to my consciousness. It seem even using sword skill just once is enough to deplete my current magic. Damn it seem I need to go back now, I still have a skill I need to try.

Wait a minute... It's not [Incarnate System] Greatly increase my magic recovery? Let just try it. To active [Incarnate System] I need to use my strong will and desire. When I think about that an image of girl with sparkling blue eyes, and long, golden hair that is tied to both sides of her head, and a braid running down from the back of her head, a bow attached at the end of the braid came to my mind. Without I realize it my body glowing with faint blue light signifly the skill [Incarnate System] is active.


End file.
